


Within

by Aldebaran



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Erik POV, Gen, Timebird84 Spooky Phantober 2020 prompt, Tumblr Prompt, hmmmmm, love is love, prompt creepers gonna creep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldebaran/pseuds/Aldebaran
Summary: Erik's greatest creation makes her triumphant debut.  Is he ready to share her with the world?For Timebird84's Spooky Phantober 2020 Day One Tumblr Prompt, "Creepers Gonna Creep".
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Within

** Within **

She was all the beauty in this world.

Erik had waited for this night for so long, watching her from hidden places, working from secret spaces, watching and waiting for this moment, this night of her debut, when the world would come to know her, his greatest creation, when they would come at last to appreciate her as he did.

Oh certainly, he knew she existed because of others, had been raised up by other hands, but he was responsible for this, her finished form.

He had added layers and depth and sublime mystery that brought her more radiantly and splendidly to life than anyone else could ever have envisioned.

Tonight, she had been unveiled, seen by the public for the very first time in her fully realized glory, resplendent in the chandelier’s glow.

This night of her triumph was the high point of his life, as he heard and watched strangers come new to her marvelous delights, most especially as in comparison it revealed how well he knew her, how well they truly fit together.

He knew her intimately in a way that no one else ever could or ever would.

Every detail, every inch, every slope and swell and glide of her fine marble skin.

As he watched people exclaim in awe at all the glorious treasures and talents she shared with the world, he felt a giddy and gleeful elation from his place within the sheltering walls.

Though she had earned their adulation and in some sense belonged to them now, he knew in his soul that she was his.

No one knew her like he did.

Not the manager.

Not the patron, not even the man whose name was becoming more and more associated with hers as time went on.

Not the world seeking to embrace her.

She belonged to him in a way that she would never belong to anyone else.

He could hardly wait for them all to leave so he could be alone with her at last and bask in their shared triumph.

Tonight, in the darkness, when he moved within her, when he explored every hidden part of her, it would be doubly delicious because he would know he was the only man to have ever seen her this way, the only man to have ever been with her this way.

The only man to whom she had revealed all her hidden mysteries.

The only man who dwelled within her dark secret heart.

Despite the world now sharing in her glory, now and always, she belonged completely only to him.

He had created her, made her what she was in a way that no one else had, in a way that had forever changed her, in a way that could never be taken from him.

She was all the beauty in his world. 

Though the signs and banners proclaimed to the public the formal inauguration of the Palais Garnier, though others had finally come to know her majesty at the lavish gala, he knew she was his, now and forever.

His palais.

His theater.

His opera house.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my fantastic first reader [Riffler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riffler/pseuds/Riffler) for her unflagging encouragement and support, could not and don't want to do it without her!


End file.
